Best Writing Competition Piece
by Nowaki-koneko
Summary: This is my headcannon of Frisk and Chara. The two of them are born twins, but are separated. They meet back up in the underground, and the story continues from there. Written for the best writing competition.


It was in the dead of a stormy night of April that a pair of identical twins were born. The first, a boy, came into the world screaming his frustrations, while the second, a girl, came quietly into the world,too quietly. There was something wrong with her vocal cords, so while her mouth was open, no sound came out.

Fate is cruel, for it would separate these twins, whom may have had better lives had they stayed together.

Before they were separated, each to go to a different orphanage, their mother named them. The boy, was named Chara, and the girl was named Frisk. As soon as she spoke Frisk's name, she died. The doctors rushed to try to save her, but there was no way, she had lost too much blood in the birthing process.

And so the twins were split.

Line break

Thirteen years later.

Frisk had grown into a smart girl despite the hardships she faced. No one wanted to adopt a broken child. Her inability to speak chased any potential family away, so she stayed in the horrible orphanage.

The orphanage was extremely strict. Kids were beat when they didn't follow the rules. Frisk was no exception. She followed the rules most of the time.

Only a couple of the "caretakers" knew sign language, but they were somehow always gone when Frisk needed a translator, so she was always punished.

Punishments ranged from a slap to the face, to getting a switch to her bare back. The switch left whip-like marks. Her entire back was covered in lines from it.

The reason she got hit with a switch was often from breaking the rules to help others. She would break into the kitchen and steal food for the other kids, and she would help patch them up after their own punishments.

Yes, life was horrible for those at the orphanage, so when they got the chance, they ran.

There was a horrible storm, and lightning struck the front of the orphanage, starting a fire. All of the adults ran to put it out, leaving the children alone.

Frisk lead all of the others out the back of the orphanage and towards the woods of Mt. Ebott.

Frisk fell to the back of the line to make sure all of the other kids got away and on the path out of Ebott.

Frisk was looking back to see if they were being followed when she tripped on a large root. The last thing she saw before she fell was the other kids running to safety.

Line break

Frisk awoke to see golden flowers all around her. When she looked up, she saw a hole far above her. How could she have survived such a long fall? She should have been a pancake!

Frisk got up, amazed that she didn't feel too bad, other than being a little sore. Little did she know, she wasn't alone in that room. Floating a little bit away from her, was a boy who looked almost exactly like her. The only differences between them were their hairstyle, hers being neat and his being messy, and their eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, while his were a deep crimson.

The boy, floated over to Frisk, reaching out as if to touch her, but Frisk turned and saw him. She looked at him in confusion.

"How do you look like me?" she signed.

The boy spoke back, "How do I look like you? How do you look like me?"

"You understand sign?"

"Well obviously. I replied to you didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"Wait. When were you born?"

"April 13, you?"

"April 13."

They both came to the realization at the same time. They looked so much alike and the had the same birthday, they had to be twins right?

"Do you think we're twins?" Frisk signed.

"I think so. I feel kinda whole right now. Like a piece of my soul just clicked into place. My name is Chara, by the way."

"My name is Frisk. I feel the same"

Frisk started walking down the corridor to another room, with Chara following her. Their conversation was cut short by a flower creature talking to Frisk. At first, she thought she could trust it, but when she went to take the friendliness pellets, they hurt!

After Toriel saved her, Chara guided Frisk through the ruins. When they got to Toriel's home, Frisk nearly cried just from how good it smelled. It smelled like spices and happiness.

Toriel made it better by saying she had left her to make a surprise pie for her. Her very first pie! Toriel had also set up a room for her, telling her that the whole room was hers. At the orphanage, there were at least six kids to a room half this size.

Frisk had no idea what to do with all of this new found space, so she just jumped onto the bed and fell asleep. When she woke up, she noticed she had been tucked in. Chara was laying on top of the blanket next to her, seemingly asleep. Did ghosts even need sleep? Apparently so. Frisk got up as quietly as she could, and she noticed a slice of pie on the floor. It was a very big slice. It looked like a whole meal to her.

She ate half of it, both because she didn't have any room in her stomach to eat any more, and to save some for Chara should he want any.

She walked out of the room and down the hallway to stairs. Out of curiosity, she went down them. As she walked down the hall, she could make out voices.

"Can you make me a promise?" she heard Toriel say.

"I don't do so well with promises, but sure." a new voice said.

"If a human walks through this door, would you protect them and help them?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Frisk thought about that. Toriel was making sure she would be protected, but Frisk had no intention of going outside that door. If Toriel was asking someone to protect her, that meant the world was dangerous outside that door. Frisk decided she would stay here with Toriel.

"My child! What are you doing down here?" Toriel asked as she rounded the corner.

Before Frisk knew what she was doing, she had brought her hand up to sign "mother" to Toriel.

"Oh! Do you wish to call me that? I would be happy to be your mother."

Frisk started to cry at that. She couldn't ask for a better mother.

"I would love for you to be my mother." Frisk signed.

"Then I shall be."

Frisk hugged Toriel, and they made their way back up the stairs. They sat together and Frisk let Toriel read them a book about snails. Frisk felt happy for the first time in her life. She had a home, a mom, and a twin.

She stayed there, content with her new life, for a long time. She became friends with the guy on the other side of the door, listening to his jokes, and telling her own back through morse code.

She and her brother were never apart. They grew to be extremely close, though only Frisk and Napstablook, another ghost that liked to hang out in the ruins could see or hear him.

Frisk had not liked spiders up on the surface, but she came to like them in the underground. They sold her delicious goods, such as donuts and cider.

She stayed there for a long time, but one day she would have to leave the ruins behind her, and face the rest of the underground.


End file.
